Nordic Coven
The Nordic Coven, also known as Var Dohr, is a coven of Vampires led by Vidar. Their seat of power is a castle located in the northern peak of Scandinavia. Background Amelia helped found the Nordic Coven and helped them in times of need. Semira was sent to the Nordic Coven however, despite her time within the Coven, Semira disagreed with their more peaceful ways. When Amelia died, the mourning ceremony they had lasted a month. Many Vampires in the Coven have participated in a cocooning ritual which enhances their powers. Semira declined to undergo the ritual during her time at the Coven. Location The location of the Coven is not stated in the film. However, given its name, it is likely situated in one of the Nordic countries. David and Selene traveled to the Coven from the Eastern Coven by rail, and the Coven’s castle is seen to be in a mountainous region and near a lake. This terrain is consistent with much of Norway and western Sweden, in the Scandinavian Mountains (see the map). ''Underworld: Blood Wars'' After being betrayed by Semira, Thomas sends David and Selene to the Nordic Coven with Alexia following them. Upon arrival, David is informed of his heritage as the son of the Vampire Elder Amelia and given blood she'd left with the Nordic Coven so he could see her blood memories. Selene also learns of the ritual the Nordic Coven uses to reach the "Sacred World" and increase their powers. While Selene and David are at the Coven, Lycans led by Marius attack, killing several Coven members. Eventually the Lycans retreat after learning that Selene has no knowledge of Eve's location and her apparent suicide by submerging herself into a nearby frozen lake. Following this, David departs to take control of the Eastern Coven as Amelia's heir and the Nordic Vampires cocoon Selene, reviving her and increasing her powers. Following her revival, Selene transforms Lena into a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid as repayment for her actions. Selene then leads the Nordic Coven, wearing metal face-shields and heavy cloaks as protection from the sun, to the aid of the Eastern Coven who are under attack by the Lycans. The Nordic Coven aids the Eastern Coven in repelling the Lycan attack which ends when Selene kills Marius. After the battle, the Nordic and Eastern Coven recover from their wounds and Selene, David and Lena, the Nordic Coven's greatest warrior, are chosen as the new Vampire Elders. While Selene was staying at the Nordic Coven between her resurrection and the battle of the Eastern Coven, she was apparently reunited with Eve, as seen in a flashback. Trivia * Due to the tilt of the earth's axis, northern Scandinavia experiences arctic nights during winter. This means daylight hours are severely limited and locations above the Arctic Circle experiences several weeks of night: the sun does not rise above the horizon. This would make it an ideal winter abode for vampires. This phenomenon also occurs in Russia, Alaska and Canada. Gallery Nordic castle cliff.jpg|The Nordic castle, situated on a cliff Nordic castle front.png|Entrance to the Nordic castle Blood Wars lycans.jpg|The courtyard of the castle Nordic coven.jpg Blood Wars wraps.jpg|Lena cocooning a female vampire Nordic coven2.jpg L Oot0HlnXL7I33PI03TgZ.jpg Blood Wars vampire.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.49.06 -2017.03.17 23.07.00-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.50.40 -2017.04.24 17.47.04-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.20.18 -2017.04.24 15.07.53-.jpg fr:Assemblée Nordique Category:Mythology Category:Covens Category:Locations Category:Blood Wars locations